Henry Bolet
Henry Bolet is a fellow student Ned Nickerson knows from Emerson College. Biography Henry's parents, Marianne and Claude, died in a car crash when he was just eight years old. He was sent to live with his only living relative, his great-uncle Bruno, who didn't really know what to do with a young boy and sent him to boarding school, summer camp, military school and even college. This rocky childhood lead Henry to believe he was unloved and unwanted, making him "a very morose, very negative young man" according to Renee Amande, Bruno's housekeeper. Legend of the Crystal Skull When his great-uncle Bruno dies leaving behind several loose ends, Henry is forced to go to New Orleans to go take care of his assets, since Bruno never bothered recording his interactions. Ned feels bad for Henry and asks Nancy to check up on him when she and Bess vacation there. Nancy soon discovers that Henry sold a box of assorted items, including the box that Bruno bought his mysterious crystal skull in, to Lamont, the owner of Zeke's Curio Shop. Although he wasn't to touch anything until Bruno's debts were settled, Henry needed some quick cash to buy a bunch of things to keep his demanding girlfriend, Summer, happy. Although she's rather trashy and manipulative, Summer is his first, and probably only, girlfriend and he is terrified that she will dump him. Nancy uses her knowledge of the sale to coerce Henry into giving her one of his great-uncle's glass eyes, which he kept on a key chain. He promises he'll be better behaved from now on and won't sell off any more of Bruno's things. At one point, as Nancy is wandering through the cemetery, she sees Henry crying in front of his parents crypt before he runs off. With his dying breath, Bruno told his friend and physician Gilbert to hide the first clue to finding the skull, a painting of Henry's parents, in their crypt, so that Henry would be the first to find the skull. When Nancy finds it instead, she ends up accidentally feeding the treasure to Bruno's pet alligator, Bernie. When Nancy tells him about her discoveries, Henry is bewildered to find that his uncle really did care for him and wanted him to have such a valuable treasure, as he thought that Bruno considered him to be an 'annoying family obligation'. Henry soon goes to sit on a hill overlooking the cemetery so he can think it all over, including the fact that Bruno did care, but just didn't know how to show it. Personality Henry is a quiet man and prefers to keep his thoughts to himself. He comes across as a little emo sometimes, but it becomes clear that he is really just a broken man looking for affection, feeling hurt by his parents' death and great-uncle's apparent coldness. He is rather blunt and fairly cold to most people, though politely so. He is terrified that Summer will dump him, thinking that she is first girlfriend he has ever had, and probably ever will have. He is noted by Renee to be very morose, negative, and somewhat untrustworthy. Trivia * His mother looks remarkably like Dr. Predoviciu, the wood specialist Nancy contacted in Danger on Deception Island. * He has a tattoo on is left forearm and a scar on the right side of his face. * According to Iggy's human contact name in [[Resorting to Danger!|''Resorting to Danger!]], Henry's full name is Henry Bolet Jr., suggesting an ancestor also named Henry Bolet. Quotes * "I'll put ''them ''on hold for five hours and see how ''they ''like it!" * "I guess I do come across as a little... ''needy sometimes." * "And people think I'm weird." * "I was naughty. Now I'll be nice." * "Summer's the only girlfriend I've ever had...Ever will ''have, probably." * "Groovy." * "My parents died in a car crash when I was eight. Since I had no other relatives, Bruno took me in. Or should I say, he shipped me out. Boarding school, military school, summer camp, college, you name it. He may have ''looked after me, but he never spent any time with me. I didn't know him at all." Category:Characters Category:Legend of the Crystal Skull Category:Males